quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Quantico Wiki:Verifiability
Like all other Wikias, Quantico Wiki must implement a set of fundamental policies regarding such matters as verifiabilty. Verifiability means that other contributors in the community can check that the information comes from a reliable source. When editing or creating content on , you should always confirm that you are using a reliable source '''for the information you are adding. Quantico Wikia does not publish content based on theories. Keeping in mind that this is a collaborative open database, all information must be supported by a reliable source. Therefore, sources become especially critical when adding information on this wiki. A reputable source goes a long way to establish credibility. Our wiki is monitored, so there will be contributors who verify the sources. If a piece of information lacks a source, contributors can mark statements that require a citation with the template . However, if you stumble across a site that is not listed in the unreliable sources, please consult with an admin before using the source. What is a reliable source? Reliable Sources may be published materials with a reliable publication process, authors who are regarded as authoritative in relation to the subject, or both. These qualifications should be demonstrable to other people. The reliability of a source depends on context. Each source must be carefully weighed to judge whether it is reliable for the statement being made and is the best such source for that context. In general, the more people engaged in checking facts, analyzing legal issues, and scrutinizing the writing, the more reliable the publication. The website it's published in also determines it's reliability. Sources '''should directly support the information as it is presented in an article, and should be appropriate to the claims made. List of Reliable Sources *ABC & ABC On Demand *DisneyABCPress.com *CTV or Prime 7 *Tweets/posts from cast & crew (i.e. Graham Rogers) *Showrunner and producers *Established and reliable news articles (ask an admin) *Netflix & Netflix Press Releases *Hulu and show descriptions *Deadline.com *TVWise.com *SpoilerTV What is not ''a reliable source? Questionable sources Questionable sources are those that have a poor reputation for checking facts, lack meaningful editorial oversight, or have an apparent conflict of interest. Such sources include websites and publications expressing views that are widely considered by other sources to be a weak source, or that bases their works heavily on unsubstantiated gossip, rumor or biased content. They are not suitable sources for contentious claims about others. Other sites can also be edited by people who have not got the extensive expertise in the required field, this may lead to false information, and therefore becomes a weak source. Self-published sources Self-published sources concerns anyone who creates a personal web page or publish their own book, and also claim to be an expert in a certain field. For that reason, self-published media, such as newsletters, personal websites, open wikis, personal or group blogs, Internet forum postings, and personal tweets, are absolutely not acceptable to use as sources, especially when retrieving valuable information such as the television shows production notes, casting, filming, etc, Self-published sources may be considered reliable when produced by the creator of the content, whose work has previously been published by a '''reliable publisher'. Exercise caution when using such sources — if the information in question is really important enough to report, then it will have been published already by reliable sources. Check multiple sites if the report concerns the same information provided and try to compare them in order to check if the information is false or not. List of Unreliable Sources *'Spoiler' accounts on social media (i.e. "Quantico Spoilers") *IMDb (anyone can edit it...) *Wikipedia (unless source is cited) *TVGuide.com *YouTube (except the official ABC and CTV channel) :NOTE: Some information, such as actors' filmography and biographies are examples of exceptions. Why is reliability so important? # Reliability is important on this site, because we're an informative wiki about the show. Without reliability and accuracy, we might as well throw the whole idea of a Wikia out of the window, and start posting crazy fan theories on every article - accurate or not. But we won't do that. # All material in Quantico Wiki articles must be attributable to a reliable published source. This means that a source must exist for the topic, whether or not it is cited in the article. Category:Policies and Guidelines